Flesh & Bones
by orangejulius01
Summary: One deals with flesh the other bones... Complete opposites attract. My first fanfic so go easy on me, This will be a Cam/Bones fic and will include lemons later. First two chapters will be brief as they are simply Cam and Brennan's first impressions, will get longer later. Warnings for violence, swearing and sexual content later on
1. First impressions

AN:This is just a short chapter to kick this off and describe Cam's impressions of bones, promise they will be longer in the future, usual disclaimers apply

Flesh & Bones

(season 2 episode 1)

 **Cam POV**

This job offer was exactly what I needed, my big break. I was extremely shocked to receive the position of head of forensics at the Jeffersonian despite only being qualified as a pathologist. I was elated… It wasn't until I arrived at my first crime scene that I realised Goodman left out a few details. Like Dr. Temperance Brennan would be my subordinate and was passed over for the position.

What can I say about Temperance? She's stubborn and extremely intelligent, professional, observant, independent and extremely beautiful. I could tell all this from the first time I met her. Her blue eyes seem to pull to me, she has an amazing figure and I am totally hot for her… Wait what? I'm straight… Although I'm not exactly opposed to the idea. _No, you can't think that._ I think to myself, because I left out one detail. She hates me.

 **Dr. Temperance Brennan POV**

I am furious, after all my service to the Jeffersonian, after I initiated the partnership between myself and Booth, I got passed over on the new position and was now subordinate to someone of a lesser intellect who had just arrived! It was Illogical and outrageous. This woman wasn't even qualified to examine bones, of all the possible qualifications she can only work with flesh. What can she find in flesh that I can't in bones?

When we arrived at the crime scene Booth points out her interpersonal skills, how she knows about other people and is extremely likable. I don't see how personally, so far all she's done is try and force her authority on me and emphasize her power. What was Goodman thinking, we have no use for a pathologist and I definitely don't need another boss.

All in all, my current observations of Dr. Saroyan have led me to the conclusion that she is a politician of sort's. She makes everyone like her so she can gain their support but will turn her back on you if it suits her I believe. However, she also emphasizes her power in a attempt to bend threats into submission, like me. Well I won't let that happen. I already dislike her but if she begins to reduce the effectiveness of my work someone will have to go, and I can't imagine the Jeffersonian wants to lose it's most reputable and intelligent anthropologist so I doubt it will be me.

However, in this case I will allow more time before finalising my conclusion in order to make a more logical and complete decision.


	2. First case

AN: Just want to clarify, I'm not going to be putting disclaimers in front of every chapter, it just jack's up wordcount and annoys people, so this one applies for all chapters, I don't own anything in this other than my idea's. Finally, this chapter will focus on the ongoing investigation from the lab and some of the events will change slightly for simplicity sake. I will incorporate future investigations from dual perspectives but I'm working on a base right now and need to solidify it before I get in over my head. I promise episode two will be more well rounded. Without Further ado, chapter two.

 **Flesh & Bones**

 **First case**

Cam pulled up to the Jeffersonian and immediately went to retrieve Dr. Brennan's preliminary findings. "Impressive Dr. Brennan impressive." She muttered.

"Were you saying something to me Dr. Saroyan?" Cam jumped upon hearing Temperance's voice, she hadn't realised that she had walked into the bone room while reading the report.

Cam flashed her teeth at Dr. Brennan, "No Dr. Brennan, just congratulating yourself and Zacaroni on positively Identifying our victims so swiftly."

Dr. Brennan looks up from her set of remains, "I hardly think doing my job warrant's congratulation Dr. Saroyan, after all it is what I'm here for is it not? Unless your congratulations stems from shock that I managed to identify the bodies at all. If that is the situation here than I believe I should notify you that I am considered the best forensic anthropologist on a global level as of right now." Temperance peels her gloves off, "Now if you don't mind I need to go join Booth in the interrogation room at the FBI.

Cam started to protest but her voice caught in her throat as soon as Temperance started talking. She got lost in her eyes and took a few seconds to process what exactly the other women just said to her. "Of course, Dr. Brennan." She mutters softly as she directs her gaze towards the floor. Camille can't help but stare slightly as the other women walked away, marveling at the slightly hypnotic sway of her hips.

Cam shakes her head, amazed that the day had barley started and she had already managed to further alienate and insult the beautiful yet slightly socially stunted anthropologist.

 **Closing the case**

The moment that prosecutor said that the most they could nail Turco for was ten years a fire could be seen in Brennan's eyes. Everyone could see it, but the prosecutor proceeded in pouring an accelerant directly into the raging inferno when they insinuated that it was my team's fault. Bones was outraged, they all were but to her it was the highest insult. Cam, ever the _people person_ noticed everything that was going on. She decided it was time to own up, pay her dues and maybe earn a few brownie points. "Now you just hold it right there. My people here did their job, we have gone over every shed of evidence to be able to catch this asshole in the first place. We can give you all the forensic evidence you need to put this guy away for life. So, before you go blaming my people for your incompetence remember who's job it is to prosecute. Because that falls to you, we just deliver the facts." Cam glanced over at Bone's who seemed to have relaxed a little, the fire certainly still had coals, but it seemed to have been tamed at the very least. She hoped that maybe she had earned a few points back with her but knew she still had a lot of work left to do before she could approach the sexy… um the smart, yeah that's right the super intelligent anthropologist.

 **Bone's POV**

Ok after analysing the events that happened over the course of this case, as well as conferring with Booth and Angela I am willing to concede that it is possible… It's possible I acted irrationally, and prematurely formed opinions based on profession and personal bias against the person who leapfrogged over me for the new position. That's hard for me to admit but as a professional it needed to be done. Even if it was only to myself.

I discussed my conversation with Cam in the Bone room with Booth after I arrived at the FBI. He thinks I may have been a little hard on Cam and she probably was just trying to genuinely compliment me. I have filed this information away for future reference now. Honestly though the big reason I found it necessary to reassess my preliminary findings was what happened at the end of the day. I found it refreshing to have someone finally stand up for us. From an anthropological standpoint I found it interesting that she referred to us as "Her people" It suggests she wants to become a member of our team, not just a leader or dictator as I initially assumed. It also suggests she is somewhat possessive of her pack, similar to a dog, it will be friendly and wag it's tail till you threaten its family, then bark bite and blood will come into play.

All in all, I believe Cam is one I will need to observe with much more effort in the future.

AN:Next chapter should be up sometime this week, as I said first two were short because I needed them done, however they will get much longer and into more detail. I won't strictly be sticking to cannon cases or event either and their will be some crossover's to NCIS to get them out of DC however I don't feel this makes it a crossover.


End file.
